warriors_and_survivors_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mysterypine/OC Adopts ('Cause I'm Bored and Why Not?)
Since I need some practice developing OCs, I decided I'd put this little thing together. There aren't many rules when it comes to this, but here are the ones there are: 1. First come, first serve. If someone beats you to asking for the character you want, please don't have a melt down. 2. While changing things about a character once you adopt them is perfectly fine and probably to be expected, but don't adopt a character just to change basically everything about them except, for example, the name or something. That just means I wasted my time and effort making them and somebody else who liked the character as it was doesn't get them. 3. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some credit for creating these characters. 4. Don't adopt a character and never use them, someone else would probably be happy to have them and actually put them to good use. That's about it, feel free to use these for roleplays, stories, etc and have fun with them! To adopt a character, just fill out this little form - Character's Name: Any Changes? --- Warriors - Cats Up For Adoption These are the cats who I'm done working on! If you're interested in any, let me know! BloodClan=There is/are currently 6'' adoptable member(s) of BloodClan and ''2 more coming soon - Dog Clan: Blood Rank: Young Cat Gender: Male Description: He's a tall, muscular, black cat, with brown ears that fold forwards, amber eyes, and long, sharp claws. Personality: He's an aggressive cat, but does have cats he cares about, even if he's not the best at showing it. He'll never back down from any fight someone picks with him and also won't hesitate to pick a fight himself. Brief Backstory: He was born as a rogue with his brother, Fox, and a few other littermates he doesn't remember anymore. When he and Fox were really young, Animal Control captured their parents and siblings, leaving only them. A BloodClan Mother Cat found them and took pity, thinking of her own kits, and adopted them. Since then, they've lived in BloodClan and learned their ways, training to one day become full members. Other: Brother of Fox. - Dusty Clan: Blood Rank: Patrol Cat Gender: Male Description: He's a dark brown tom with many, many scars, shredded ears, a black collar punctured with dog teeth, light brown flecks in his fur, and amber eyes. He's missing a huge patch of fur on his back. Personality: He's very attentive and hardly anything gets by him. He's quick to challenge intruders and can have his claws out in a heartbeat. Brief Backstory: He was born into BloodClan and has learned their ways since he was old enough to understand them. His life hasn't been very eventful, but once, when he was in training, he was attacked and almost killed by a dog. He almost fully recovered, but the fur on his back that the dog tore out never grew back. Other: He acts brave around his clanmates, but anything to do with dogs really scares him because of the attack. - Stripe Clan: Blood Rank: Kit Gender: Male Description: He's a small, light gray tabby kit with fluffy fur and wide, blue eyes. His paws are a little too big in comparison to the rest of his body. Personality: He's playful and generally a fun kit to have around. Many of his clanmates find him quite amusing, since he tends to get into some pretty silly situations, not to mention the fact that he'll fall asleep literally anywhere. Brief Backstory: He's too young for much to have happened. Other: He wants to be a Trainer when he grows up. - Droplet Clan: Blood Rank: Hunting Cat Gender: Female Description: She's a tall, graceful spotted tabby she-cat who is cream in color. Her eyes are bright green with flecks of a bluish color and she wears a dirty, once blue-green collar. Her ears are a bit torn up, but that's the biggest permanent injury she has. Personality: She's determined to keep her spot in BloodClan and will do anything to do it. She's quite wily and loves using that to her advantage. Sometimes, her soft kittypet side still comes out, especially when someone she really cares about is in pain and she wants to help, but she tries not to let that happen too often. Brief Backstory: Before joining BloodClan, Droplet was a kittypet who lived near another kittypet named Whiskers. Droplet and Whiskers used to be mates and even had a litter of kits together, but that changed when, one day, she saw a group of BloodClan cats training and decided to join them. She's had to go through many tests to prove her loyalty and move up in the ranks of BloodClan and won't stop until she thinks she's proven herself enough. Other: Sometimes she still thinks about Whiskers and their kits, but she doesn't want to leave her new Clan. - Grass Clan: Blood Rank: Mini Cat Gender: Female Description: She's small and dark gray with white paws, a white tailtip, and dark green eyes. She has a scar on her left shoulder. Personality: She's eager to learn and eager to please, doing the best she can to impress her trainer. She learns really fast, and often masters things within a day or two. Brief Backstory: She was born on the border of twolegplace and taken in by BloodClan after she was found starving and dehydrated a little bit within their borders. They saw potential in her and helped to nurse her back to health and, in return, gained her gratitude and loyalty, making her the eager cat she is today. Other: She thinks about her past a lot and wonders what would have happened had she been raised by her parents instead of abandoned. |-|RiverClan=There is/are currently 1'' adoptable member(s) of RiverClan with ''7 more on the way - Thymewhisker Clan: River Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Description: He is a handsome, long-furred tom with large, webbed paws and dark blue-gray fur. His eyes are light green and his ears are pale gray. Personality: He's extremely clever, making him one of the best strategists in the Clan. He often comes up with new battle and hunting techniques. He loves to learn and enjoys making friends in other Clans to help him do so. Brief Backstory: He was found in the river as a kit, half-drowned. Nobody knows who his parents are, but it is theorized at least one of them was a RiverClan cat, since he looks so much like one. Ever since he was old enough, he has dedicated his time to learning everything he could about the Clans, constantly looking to expand his mind so he can be the best warrior possible. Other: He's extremely good at catching fish. |-|ShadowClan=There is/are currently 2'' adoptable member(s) of ShadowClan with ''5 more on the way - Snakestrike Clan: Shadow Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Description: He is a tall, strong-looking black tom with dark gray toes and ears. His eyes are bright yellow and his nose is dark gray. His front left pawpad has a black spot on it and he has a scar across his nose. His fangs are slightly too long and stick out from his mouth a little. Personality: He's an adventurous cat, spending any free time he has exploring beyond Clan boundaries. He's made more than a few loner friends in his adventures and sometimes helps them out by teaching them things about Clan life, like better ways to hunt and treat illnesses and injuries. He enjoys helping others when he can, so the fact that he's found cats he can assist makes him pretty happy. He once considered being a medicine cat and probably would have if it weren't for the fact that he realized that, overall, he'd probably be able to help more cats if he weren't tied down to his Clan and The Medicine Den. Brief Backstory: He was born into ShadowClan and had a pretty normal kithood, other than the time he snuck out of camp and almost got taken by a bird of prey. That was when he made his first loner friend, a queen who had been living in the roots of a tree on the edge of ShadowClan territory since she'd had her kits there and couldn't move any farther. She saved him and kept him safe until a patrol came to collect him later that day. Ever since he was saved by that loner queen, he vowed to help save cats in need and has upheld that promise ever since. Other: There's a loner kit he's very close to and has basically adopted. The kit's name is Nettle. - Blackfire Clan: Shadow Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Description: She's a small, black she-cat with bright, flame orange eyes, and a scarred muzzle. Her pawpads and nose are all dark gray. Personality: She's very loyal to her Clan to the point of getting aggressive when she hears someone talking poorly about them. She's a fearsome opponent in battle and not someone you'd want to mess with. Besides all this, if you can break through her tough shell, she can be quite nice. Brief Backstory: She was born to a pair of cats who were never really caring towards her or her siblings, which was how she got her tough personality, since she didn't want to be hurt. She had a pretty normal life other than that and had her first battle halfway through her training, which was against a pair of foxes who were trying to settle in ShadowClan territory. Other: She's often found alone, since not many cats have spent enough time with her to see her friendly side. |-|SkyClan=There is/are currently 1'' adoptable member(s) of SkyClan with ''5 more on the way - Beechclimber Clan: Sky Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Description: He's a tall, muscular, dark brown tom with bright amber eyes, almost black ears, and a white patch of fur on his chest. Personality: He's a friendly, sometimes flirty cat who enjoys hearing gossip and hanging out with others. He's also quite competitive, often challenging his patrol-mates to see who can catch the most prey, who can reach a destination the fastest, etc. Brief Backstory: He was raised in SkyClan by his father and foster mother after his mother died after getting struck by lighting, since she was out climbing when a storm moved in. He grieved her death for a little while, but since he didn't know her very long, he was more attached to his foster mom until she died of old age a moon or so ago. He's still grieving her death, but tries to keep his happy and friendly demeanor, since he doesn't want to put his clanmates in a bad mood. Other: He has a few friends in other Clans that he's made at gatherings. These include Fishsplash of RiverClan, Coldgaze and Needleheart of ShadowClan, Frogleap and Hawkstrike of ThunderClan, and Poppypetal of WindClan. |-|The Tribe of Rushing Water=There is/are currently 0'' adoptable member(s) of The Tribe with ''4 more on the way |-|ThunderClan=There is/are currently 0'' adoptable member(s) of ThunderClan with ''5 more on the way |-|WindClan=There is/are currently 1'' adoptable member(s) of WindClan with ''4 more on the way - Quickstorm Clan: Wind Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Description: She's a tall, stormy gray she-cat with pale silver eyes and a long tail. She has a small dot of white on her chest, a black nose, and black paw pads. Personality: She's quite a social cat and if you want gossip, she's your girl. At gatherings, she's usually surrounded by a group of cats eager to hear her latest stories. Brief Backstory: She was born into WindClan and used to be a bit antisocial until her parents were killed by badgers soon after her apprentice ceremony and she started making friends who helped her through her grief. Since then, she has slowly developed into her social-butterfly self. Other: She wishes to find a mate and since she's so social, she doesn't think it'll be hard. |-|Cats Outside Clans=There is/are currently 1'' Cat Outside The Clans up for adoption with ''0 more on the way - Muffin Clan: N/A Rank: Loner Gender: Female Description: She's a dilute calico with white ears, a bright pink nose, and once bright green eyes which have turned foggy with age. Her muzzle has started to turn gray and her fur has turned a little patchy. Personality: She's quite soft, from her kittypet past, but she'll give you a good scratch across the ears if she thinks you really deserve it. She has a real soft spot for kits, who she'd do anything for. Brief Backstory: She was adopted from a shelter as a kitten and lived a pretty normal kittypet life. However, once she started getting older, her life started going downhill. Her owners started paying less attention to her, except they young twolegs, who never treated her right. She ended up in her current position after a camping trip a couple years ago where she snuck out of her owner's trailer to go after a bird and, when she came back, they were gone. Other: Even though her and Snakestrike have both adopted Nettle, they aren't mates. |-|Kit Adopts=There is/are currently 1'' active kit adopt(s) with ''2 adoptable kit(s) Ferndew's Kits - Cats Soon to Be Up For Adoption The number of cats on each of these lists is on the above tab for each group where it says "with (insert number) coming soon." If you see a name you like, feel free to reserve the cat and let me work on it, or if you want to develop the character yourself, just let me know. BloodClan= Stone Clan: Blood Rank: Trainer Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Webs Clan: Blood Rank: Hunting Cat Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! |-|RiverClan= Fishsplash Clan: River Rank: Elder Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Pikeheart Clan: River Rank: Elder Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Reedkit Clan: River Rank: Kit Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Alderlight Clan: River Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Boragekit Clan: River Rank: Kit Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Streamwatcher Clan: River Rank: Queen Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Shellkit Clan: River Rank: Kit Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! |-|ShadowClan= Darkwater Clan: Shadow Rank: Elder Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Coldgaze Clan: Shadow Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Icepaw Reserved by Fyrestorm Clan: Shadow Rank: Apprentice Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Needleheart Clan: Shadow Rank: Queen Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Darkwater Clan: Shadow Rank: Elder Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! |-|SkyClan= Birdpaw Clan: Sky Rank: Apprentice Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Maplefall Clan: Sky Rank: Queen Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Oakpounce Clan: Sky Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Sparrowleap Clan: Sky Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! |-|The Tribe of Rushing Water= Feather That Falls From Flying Bird (Feather) Clan: The Tribe of Rushing Water Rank: Kit-Mother Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Beetle That Crawls Across Cave Floor (Beetle) Clan: The Tribe of Rushing Water Rank: Prey-Hunter To-Be Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Dust That Floats in The Breeze (Dust) Clan: The Tribe of Rushing Water Rank: Kit Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Hare That Runs From Swooping Eagle (Hare) Clan: The Tribe of Rushing Water Rank: Elder Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! |-|ThunderClan= Stormpaw Clan: Thunder Rank: Apprentice Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Lightningcry Clan: Thunder Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Frogleap Clan: Thunder Rank: Elder Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Hawkstrike Clan: Thunder Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! - Badgersnarl Clan: Thunder Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Rest is a W.I.P! |-|WindClan= Goldendust Clan: Wind Rank: Queen Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! - Poppypetal Clan: Wind Rank: Warrior Gender: Female Rest is a W.I.P! --- Survivors Cloud Pack: The Wild Pack Rank: Patrol Dog Gender: Female Description: She's a fluffy, white mutt with semi-curly hair and grayish hints in her fur. It's believed she's part poodle, but nobody's sure. Her eyes are a rich shade of brown, her nose is black, and her paw pads are light gray. She has a scar on her left shoulder where a patch of fur was torn out during a battle and it never grew back properly. Personality: She's basically like everyone's mother-dog. She's kind to everyone and wants to make sure everyone's alright all the time. When anything goes wrong in the pack or someone is injured, sick, or has died, she acts like her own pup has a problem. Brief Backstory: As a pup, she was raised by her older sister, who had recently had pups of her own, and their father. Her mother had died shortly after her birth due to drinking from a poisoned water source. Other than who raised her, she lived a pretty normal pup-hood, growing up playing with other pups and eventually choosing her adult name. Shortly after she chose her adult name, she was hunting in the forest and got distracted while chasing a deer, causing her to lose track of where she was. She was eventually found and taken in by The Wild Pack, where she has worked hard to be a loyal member since that day. Other: She's never had pups herself, but hopes she will someday. However, she's happy to help other dogs with their pups until that day. - Twig Pack: N/A Rank: Lone Dog Gender: Male Description: He's a thin, wiry-furred terrier mix with a shrill bark and light brown fur. He has a white tuft of fur on his chest, dark brown, almost black eyes, and a noticeable underbite. He has a habit of digging and you'll often find a hollow in the ground just the right size for him to fit into in places where he's had a camp. Personality: It depends on what state he's in. If he's hungry, he'll do anything for a meal and would kill or at least seriously injure anyone who tried to take his food from him, but if he's well-fed and in a good mood, he's more than happy to share. Brief Backstory: He was born as a Lone Dog and abandoned at a young age (pretty much as soon as he was weaned) by his parents, leading him to learn how to fend for himself from a young age. He's never lived with another dog for a long period of time and never plans to. Other: He once fell in love with a swift dog named Raindrop, but she left him after her pack said that it was him or them and she wasn't ready for the life of a Lone Dog. - Grace Pack: The Wild Pack Rank: Scout Gender: Female Description: She's a purebred English Foxhound. Most of her markings are medium brown, but the ones on her face (by her eyes/her ears, look up a picture if needed) are darker. Her ears end in black tips, she has a white tail tip, and her legs and tail tip have brown dapples. Her eyes are dark brown. She walks with a slight limp due to a twisted back right paw. Personality: She's very loyal and supportive, always there when the pack needs her or a friend needs a helping paw. She always seemes to know just what to say and when to say it. She's more of a lover than a fighter and her bark is definitely worse than her bite. If she thought she could handle the responsibility, she'd probably make a good Alpha someday. Brief Backstory: She started out as a Leashed Dog, but when she injured her paw and her owners didn't want to care for it, she was abandoned in the woods, forced to either give into her wild instincts or die. After about a month on her own, in which time she lost a lot of weight and was beginning to look extremely ill, she was found and taken in by The Wild Pack, where she worked her way up through the ranks quickly until she got into her current rank of Scout. Other: She often wonders what her life would be like had she not sustained her injury. She knows she wouldn't have many of the friends she has now, but sometimes she misses her warm bed and dependable food source. - Rose Pack: The Wild Pack Rank: Hunter Gender: Female Description: She's a tall, graceful-looking saluki mix that looks a lot like that breed, but is slightly more muscular with bright blue eyes. She is primarily yellowish in color with white paws and a matching underbelly. Her paw pads are an almost white shade of gray, same with her nose. Personality: For such a dainty-looking dog, her personality far from matches her appearance. She's fiercely loyal to the pack and will fight to the death to prove it. Outside of battle, she's very serious and focused on the task at hand, only getting distracted if something really important happens. Brief Backstory: She was born into The Wild Pack while they were at war with another pack after border disputes spiraled out of control. Her father, the pack's Beta, was killed in this battle, as well as the pack's Alpha. This has led to high tensions between the groups even after it's all said and done. When the news was brought back that they had died, the Pack plunged into chaos and almost disbanded, but finally, it was agreed that the Third Dog would take over and they'd rebuild from there. After growing up in such disarray, she wished for order and does all she can to achieve it. Other: She has considered, on multiple occasions, taking a mate, but keeps coming to the conclusion that a mate and pups would disrupt her orderly lifestyle. - Grumble Pack: The Fierce Dogs Rank: Pup Gender: Male Description: He's a short, plump rotterman (doberman x rottweiler) with a short tail and floppy ears. He's albino, with white fur, bright blue eyes, and a bright pink nose with matching pawpads. Personality: His personality is pretty stereotypical for a young pup, but he also has a tendency to be really grumpy when someone does something he doesn't like. Brief Backstory: He was found in the town where the Fierce Dogs lived. Due to his breed and his location, it's believed that he's related to a pack member, though that has neither been confirmed nor denied. Other: He's considering being a Vet or Provider when he grows up. When his training is over, whoever adopts him gets to pick his adult name. Category:Blog posts